Smash: Rise of the Fell Dragon
by EmpoleonNerd
Summary: In an alternate universe, the fell dragon, Grima plans to take over another universe. As he goes through the portal, he finds himself in the Miyamotiverse. The only ones who can stop him are the Smashers, competitors in the Triannual Smash Brothers Tournament. Can this sound any cheesier? Read on to find out! (This is my first fic thingy. Don't judge.)
1. Prologue: The Plot of the Fell Dragon

_Alright, let's start this._

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

_What? That's from Star Wars? Hm. Ok._

_It was a dark and stormy night…_

_What? That's overused? Ugh._

_You know what? I can start a story however I want._

_**PROLOGUE: **__The Plot of the Fell Dragon_

"Power."

A white-haired, robed figure stood at the claws of an immense dragon.

"A marvelous thing, power," he said, "Of course, it does seem rather useless when all of your enemies have been conquered. The entire world bows to me."

The dragon let out a low growl.

"The Outrealms? Of course I haven't. They're alternate universes, they're not of this world." He paused. "But… I have yet to take them over…"

He paced in front of the dragon. "Am I truly content with merely controlling a continent or two? I could easily take over a universe…"

The dragon growled its consent.

"It's decided then."

He slowly brought his hand up, palm skywards. As he did so, figures rose out of the ground before him. The figures were lifeless corpses of those who had opposed him. He now controlled them.

"Bring the prisoner." he said, and the undead warriors marched off.

They returned dragging a green-haired woman behind them. She wore worn-out red armor, a singed pink cape, and a crown of some sort. She looked as if she had endured the end of the world… Which she had.

She glared. "What do you want, Grima?" she asked wearily.

The man, Grima, chuckled. "My dear Tiki, what else would I be asking of the mighty Naga?"

"I'm not doing it."

Grima's amusement quickly morphed into annoyance. "You know I could kill you like I killed your friends. Remember the measley 'army' led by the Ylissean exalt?"

Tiki grimaced. "The Shepherds will never die, as long as there is someone to remember them."

"If you don't submit, there won't BE anyone to remember them."

Tiki glared at the fell dragon. "There's still Lucina."

Grima looked away. "My troops will find her soon enough."

"Who, me?"

The two turned to see a blue-haired teen wielding a sword.

Tiki gasped. "Lucina!" she cried out, "Don't! Flee!"

Grima laughed; it was too late. The zombified warriors had surrounded her.

"Why are you commanding Risen, Grima? Have you already killed off all of your followers?"

"No," he said, "You can't fight these Risen. I am aware you will not be able to."

"I'm perfectly capable of killing any old thing you throw at-" She paused when she noticed the appearances of the Risen.

They were her friends. Yarne, Severa, Nah, Inigo, and Owain stood in a circle around her, their eyes dull and lifeless.

If things weren't bad enough already, another Risen joined the circle.

It was Cynthia.

Lucina's cheerful, optimistic little sister had been reduced to a mindless servant of Grima.

Tears in her eyes, Lucina laid her sword, Falchion, on the floor. She kicked it hilt-first to Grima.

"I-I give up." she muttered, defeated.

"Lucina! No!" cried Tiki.

Grima turned to her, a grin renewed on his face. "If you do not wish for her to die where she stands, you will submit to my commands. NOW."

Tiki hesitated. Maybe if Grima left, she'd have a chance to escape with Lucina.

"A-alright."

She lifted her hand and faced her palm to a wall. A portal appeared, glowing brighter than anything on the continent. That wasn't much, though. Grima completely snuffed out light in the entire continent.

"Wonderful…" Grima said, "And now, I depart…"


	2. Chapter 1: Tournament Planning

_**CHAPTER 1:**__ Tournament Planning_

The red-clothed, mustached man looked down from the Prism Tower to see the massive size of Lumiose City. It was there that they were planning to start the 4th Triannual Smash Bros Tournament.

Mario was the founder of the tournaments. As they became more and more popular, characters from around the planet (and off it) started coming to spectate or compete. This year, he'd invited a great deal of people and creatures to compete.

"Mario."

The Italian plumber turned to see a blond-haired male dressed in a green tunic.

"Ah, Link. What do you need?"

Link glanced sideways. Mario followed his glance to see a blond, bespectacled teen in a blue jumpsuit working with some control box.

The teen looked up from the control box. "Oh! Uh, sorry, Mario. I was just doing some tower maintenance. I'll let you guys talk." he said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Thank you, Clemont." Mario said as the doors opened. As soon as they shut, he turned back to Link.

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, first of all, Toon Link wants to know who's going to be operating his train when he's fighting."

"Alfonzo volunteered. But you said first of all, so…?"

Link cleared his throat. "Ah… well… there's been some rumors-"

"Neither Mewtwo, Roy, nor Pichu are returning."

"No, uh… Samus said that we're going to be meeting the newcomers… differently."

Mario nodded. "Well, she was correct."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? How are we doing it? Fireworks, maybe? I hear Kirby can-"

"We'll meet them at a location that I wrote in their letter… then fight."

Link just stared. "So we attack them without warning?"

Mario snorted. "No, I'm not _that _competitive. I told them to be prepared to fight. They already know about it. In fact… I have to go meet one right now."

"Well, don't let me stop you. Go ahead."

Mario nodded and climbed onto the railing. Then he jumped off the tower.

If it was Olimar or Samus jumping off the tower, Link would have been surprised, but for Mario, it was a pretty normal way of getting down from places. He'd been launched from planet to planet multiple times. One jump off a tower couldn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mayor Comes to Town

_**CHAPTER 2: **__The Mayor Comes to Town_

A train slowed to a stop at the Lumiose Train Station. However, this wasn't one of the trains that normally stopped here. This one was smaller.

The doors opened, and a boy in a red T-shirt hopped out, closely followed by a yellow shih tzu holding a clipboard and three raccoon-like animals.

"Mr. Mayor, we've finally arrived in Lumiose City!" the dog exclaimed cheerfully.

The boy nodded. "Yep! Thanks, Porter!"

The monkey driving the train nodded. "No thanks necessary, mayor! Good luck winning the tournament!"

The train set off, and the dog turned to the raccoons.

"Tom, can you take Timmy and Tommy to the hotel mentioned in the letter? I'll accompany the mayor to the meeting place."

"That's not necessary, Isabelle." The boy had pulled a letter out of his pocket and was now skimming it. "It says that the fight begins as soon as I walk in, so it could be too dangerous. I think you should go with the Nooks."

Isabelle hesitated, then nodded.

"Good luck, Mayor Emile."

…

_Free Keaton masks for the people who got the Youtuber reference._

…

Five minutes later, Emile peeked into a boxing arena, where he was supposed to…

Ah, there was Mario; in a training session with Bowser, by the looks of it.

Emile quietly pulled out a bug-catching net and sneaked towards the ring. He reached the ring and waited for an opportunity.

There! Bowser had landed a particularly hard kick on Mario, and he'd been launched to the edge of the ring. As Mario, got up, Emile jumped and let down his net, trapping Mario.

Mario turned his head and grinned. "So you've arrived… Let the battle begin, then!"

…

The battle went very, very well.

Emile lost.

But after the battle, Mario told him that he'd been more of a challenge to beat than expected.

After the battle, Emile walked to the hotel mentioned in his letter, accompanied by Mario and Bowser.

The hotel was only for residence. They weren't holding the battles in there. There were portals set up to go to random locations around the Miyamotiverse. (The Miyamotiverse is the universe that the Nintendo characters live.) At the locations, they'd brawl it out.

A Paratroopa in an aviator helmet sat at the front desk, using a computer and humming the Song of Storms.

"Parakarry."

The Paratroopa, Parakarry, looked up. "Ah, Mario! Got the newcomer?"

Emile raised a hand in greeting. "Uh, hi. I'm Emile."

"Emile, you said?" Parakarry asked, a confused look on his face. He typed something on his computer a bit, then paused. "Oh, wait. You're the Villager, aren't you?"

"The wha-?"

"Yes, that's him." Mario interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean villager?"

Mario hesitated. "Well… other Smashers," he glared at Bowser, "have complained that Emile is too hard of a name to remember in the midst of unique names like Olimar and Link and such. Therefore, you'll be dubbed the Villager for the tournament."

Emile shrugged. "Whatever, I guess."

"Ah, don't worry kid," Bowser growled… in a not-angry sort of way. "It's a tradition to dub characters by different names. Yoshi, Pokemon Trainer… I think that's all, really."

"Yeah," Mario agreed, "Yoshi's really named T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, and the Pokemon Trainer was Red."

"Guys, I don't mind. People rarely call me by my given name. Some people in my town just call me mayor, and some just make up nicknames."

"Ahem." The three turned to Parakarry. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't the Villa- I mean, _Emile_, check out his hotel room?"

Mario nodded. "What room is it?"

"Sixth floor, room 602."

"Thank you." Mario turned back towards Emile. "Well, I'll see you later, then."

And with that, Mario and Bowser walked off. (Well, Mario walked off. Bowser stomped off. Kinda hard not to do when you're so heavy.)

…

Emile unlocked the door with the key he'd gotten, and opened the door. He closed the door behind him, and saw… an empty room.

"What the…?"

He glanced behind him at the door and saw a note. It said:

"_Hello, mayor!_

_You're probably surprised at the lack of furniture._

_I specially requested this, since I know you like things_

_decorated in your own style. I left your storage cabinet_

_in the bathroom. Have fun!_

_ Your faithful assistant, Isabelle_

Emile smiled. "She works waaaay too much. I should get her a souvenir once this is over."

He opened the bathroom door. Like she said, there was his special storage cabinet. (Which somehow managed to hold all of his fruit, clothes, and furniture, despite being as tall as him.) He opened it and started decorating his room.


	4. Chapter 3: Rock and Roll

_Oh, hey. Yeah, I was busy on the weekend. Hyrule Warriors came out, after all. Next week might be similar… (Smash Bros 3DS) I'll try to update daily. For now, though, I'll upload 3 chapters. Yay._

…

_**CHAPTER 3: **__Rock and Roll_

It was night, hours after Emile had gone to bed. Mario walked into the field, where Link, Donkey Kong, and Kirby were waiting.

"So," Kirby said, "Where's this newcomer?"

"I'm not sure."

"He's a no-show!" Link declared.

"HE'S COMING. JUST WAIT."

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Mario."

Donkey Kong rolled his eyes… but saw a figure on the mountain peak behind them. His eyes widened.

Mario saw this and glanced behind him. Link and Kirby did the same.

There was a human-shaped figure standing on the peak of the mountain, the moonlight behind him shadowing his features.

He stood in silence as the three stared at him. Suddenly, a helmet materialized on his head. Three blue lights on the top and sides lit up… And so did his eyes.

With the light from his helmet (and his eyes), it was made clear who the figure was.

It was Mega Man.

…..

Mario picked himself up from the ground, grimacing at the pain emitted from the scrapes on his leg.

Donkey Kong was holding in blood from a small cut on his arm. Kirby's face was covered in ash, as if something had blown up in front of him. Link was running around screaming, his tunic on fire.

"Well," Mario said, "THAT certainly was a difficult fight. I look forward to facing you in the tournament… Rock."

Rock (Mega Man, if you haven't guessed) grinned. "Same to you, 'Mr. Video'."

"Your name is Mr. Video?!" Kirby asked, holding in a laugh.

Mario sighed. "It was a nickname, and I assume you won't go calling me that?" he said with a glare.

"O-o-of course not!"

Mario looked back at Rock. "So, welcome to Smash Bros. I can tell you'll be quite a difficult foe to beat."

Rock nodded. "I can only hope that there's nobody stronger.

…

_I'm really sorry for how lousy this chapter was. (Don't kill me for this) I've never played Mega Man. At childhood, I was really focused on Pokemon, to be honest. Therefore, I can't make any subtle Mega Man references. To make up for it, I'll make as many Nintendo references as I can. Onwards to the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Pearl in the Oyster

_Alright, here's where it gets REALLY referenceful._

…

_**CHAPTER 4:**__ The Pearl in the Oyster_

A young boy in a blue hat reached the peak of a mountain, where a large dragon-like creature stood.

It was pearly white with pink stripes around its body. In each of its shoulders was a pearl.

"Palkia!" the boy yelled determinedly, "I'm going to catch you, or my name isn't Youngster Joey!"

Joey threw a small, red and white ball, and a small, purple rat burst out of it.

"Rattata!" it cried out.

What Joey was hoping to accomplish, nobody knows. Palkia was easily over twelve times larger than Palkia. It could have easily raised a foot and crushed it.

But just then, a portal opened in mid-air, and a hooded, robed figure dropped down.

The figure lowered its hood to reveal Grima.

"Wha- Hey, Mr. Psychic Wizard Guy! Move! I need to catch Palkia!" He apparently didn't notice the five Risen that had accompanied Grima through the portal.

The man glared. "What did you call me, mortal? I am no measley mage… I am the fell dragon, Grima!"

Joey perked up. "Oh, an introduction! Does that mean you want to battle? My name's Joey! I like shorts because they're comfy and easy to-"

"If you wish to live, I suggest you do NOT challenge me to combat."

Palkia just stared at this conversation, confused.

Grima turned to Palkia. "This… dragon creature…What is it?"

"That's Palkia! It's a dragon-type that controls space, and dimensions, and portals, and…" Joey rambled. Suddenly, he glared at Grima. "But butt out, mister! Me and Rattata are catching it all by ourselves!"

"Dragon that control portals, you say?" Grima speculated, "With this 'Palkia', I could go back to Ylisse and bring more Risen…"

"I said that Palkia is mine! Butt out!"

Irritating, that mortal.

Grima pulled out a yellow tome with an arrow on it. Quickly, he opened it and opened his free hand, facing Joey.

A ring of electricity appeared in front of Grima's hand, and a lightning bolt shot out the middle, striking Joey and Rattata. They were zapped unconscious.

Grima turned to Palkia.

"Clearly, he could have never enslaved this creature. He can't even withstand a Thoron."

Joey sat up, dazed. "But my Rattata's in the… top percentage… of Ratta-" He conked out again.

Grima stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Palkia.

"Anyway… It's time to battle, beast."

Palkia roared. It was a bit ticked off by the title 'beast'.

Grima smirked. "Ah, a bit temperamental, are you? That should prove to be to my advantage."

Palkia opened its mouth, and a blast of Dragonbreath shot out towards Grima.

Grima did a backflip, avoiding the Dragonbreath. His minions weren't so lucky. They were burnt to ashes.

Grima pulled the Thoron tome back out and blasted Palkia.

Palkia staggered and growled.

"Hmm… Weak to Thoron, eh?"

Grima blasted Palkia with a barrage of thunder tomes, which it seemed quite vulnerable to.

Finally, Grima ran to the weakened Palkia, jumped, and stabbed a silver sword (which he had kept in his belt underneath his robe) through its chest.

Palkia's eyes widened- then took on a blank, dazed look.

"Now then…" Grima said, climbing onto Risen Palkia's back, "Back to Ylisse."

With that, Palkia summoned a portal and flew through it.


	6. Chapter 5: You Fit, I Fit, Wii Fit

_**CHAPTER 5: **__You Fit, I Fit, Wii Fit_

Mario, Link, and Kirby stood in front of a television screen, attempting to copy the figure on the screen.

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose." said the soothing voice from the screen. The figure had both hands together above her head with her right foot on her left knee.

Kirby looked down. "I don't have knees." He looked up at his stubby hands. "Or arms."

"Shush!" Link hushed, "We limbed people are trying to concentrate!"

Kirby sighed and attempted to do the pose.

Mario wasn't having the best time, either. After living on a continent that had very low gravity (Don't ask why the rest of the planet wasn't affected. This is the Miyamotiverse, logic is different.), it was hard to get used to the logic of balance.

Mario felt a tap on his shoulder, and he glanced behind him.

He didn't realize what was happening at first. The figure that was instructing them on the screen… was right behind them.

Link and Kirby turned as well, looking as confused as Mario. (Well actually, Link just turned his head. Kirby had to turn because he had no neck.)

They stared at her. She wore blue and gray yoga clothes, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her skin was white.

No, not white as in a light, peach skin color. I mean LITERALLY white.

Suddenly, she stomped her foot in front of her. The force from the stomp sent the three Smashers flying.

The TV screen tilted in the blast, but the game still played.

"Great! Keep it up!" the figure on the screen said.

The Wii Fit Trainer decided to take motivation from her figure in the game, and went to give the three Smashers the fight of a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 6: Grima Wants to Catch 'Em All

_**CHAPTER 6: **__Grima Wants to Catch 'Em All_

Since Grima had returned to the unknown universe with an army of Risen, he'd learned a very useful bit of information- Pokemon could only die of serious injuries. (He learned the term 'Pokemon' from a boy in a straw hat with a bug net. Grima disposed of him afterwards.)

There were certain potions in this world capable of healing non-fatal injuries. If a Pokemon was burnt, drowned, poisoned, crushed, zapped, etc., they'd merely be knocked unconscious, and a potion could revive them. Even after getting stabbed through a limb, they'd be able to heal.

The only way to legitimately KILL a Pokemon was to stab it through the heart or the brain.

It was a bit of an annoyance to Grima, really. There was a rock with arms that Grima could NOT kill, thanks to its hard exterior.

There was a fierce-looking, large ant that Grima had tried to stab. Unfortunately, it had a steel coating, and the iron sword he'd been using broke. (He didn't want to waste a silver sword on measley Pokemon.)

Eventually though, he'd gathered a team of Pokemon capable of mass destruction. (He left the weaker ones in a cave, where they started combat with blue, eyeless bats.)

The highlights of his team included a yellow, foxlike creature (who seemed to call itself Alakazam); a black, horned hound (who called itself Houndoom); a tall, armored beast (whom he killed through a chink in its armor; it called itself Aggron); a dragon resembling a hammerhead shark (Garchomp); another dragon, this one with axes on the side of its head (Haxorus); and a pink, ribboned fox. (Sylveon. It did look rather feminine, but it could heal the Pokemon, so what did he care?)

Grima walked onto a beach and looked off into the horizon. "This has been useful, but it's time to see what else is on this planet."

He climbed up Risen Palkia's back, and it opened a portal. Palkia flew into it, followed by Grima's Risen and Pokemon troops.


	8. Chapter 7: Space, the Final Frontier

_**CHAPTER 7: **__Space; the Final Frontier_

"It's so nice to take a break from the tournament planning!"

Mario drove his kart along the rainbow in space. Call it drugs if you wish, but it was legitimate. This was Rainbow Road, a kart racing track in space.

Luigi, his brother, drove past him, giving Mario one of his famous death stares.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win, bro."

Mario grinned. "I thought this was Mario Kart, not Luigi Kart."

"Hey, you made it, I mastered it."

"Not as much as I did!"

"Bring it on, then!"

…

Meanwhile, not far from Rainbow Road, Kirby was enjoying an exciting ride on a star.

I swear, none of them are on drugs. I'm not kidding. I'm serious.

Anyway, Kirby was enjoying his ride on the Warp Star.

"It's so nice to take a break from the newcomer battles." Kirby sighed, "I mean, first was Mega Man, then it was Wii Fit Trainer. What's next, a princess in a sparkly blue dress that has an army of stars?"

Suddenly, something shot past the Warp Star. As it passed, it nudged the Warp Star, and made it flail around crazily. Spinning, Kirby held on for dear life, plummeting towards Rainbow Road.

Mario stared at the plummeting star, nearly driving off the track as he did so.

"Is that… Kirby?"

The Warp Star sped and crashed into the track, exploding into pieces in the process.

Kirby got launched the star and slid onto the rainbow track, giving him the world's first rainbow face-burn.

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and all the other racers screeched to a halt beside Kirby's immobile body.

Donkey Kong reached out and poked Kirby. Kirby groaned.

"He's ok!" Mario told the other racers.

Everyone exhaled.

A bright light twinkled from above, then slowly descended onto the track.

As the light dimmed, a star-shaped creature was made visible.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach recognized the creature.

"A Luma?" Mario said.

The Luma walked up to Kirby and tapped him. Kirby picked himself up and observed the Luma.

"Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?"

"I asked first."

"Well, I asked second!"

A bright light shone behind the Luma, and everyone looked up.

"Mama!" the Luma exclaimed as it jumped into the figure's arms.

The racers knew her by sight. Mario stared for a second. "Rosalina?"

Rosalina nodded. "Hello, Mario."

"What are you here for?"

"I wish to request that I skip the battle mentioned in the Smash Brothers invitation."

Mario scratched his chin. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Is there a reason why?"

"You see," Rosalina began, "A meteorite is orbiting a star about 12 astronomical units and 2 lightyears away, and I wanted-"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Mario interrupted.

Rosalina put her hands together. "Oh, thank you! I'm very grateful! Lumie here is grateful too, aren't you?"

Lumie the Luma flew out of Rosalina's arms and began flying into space. "Whee! Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Rosalina cried, flying after him.

Mario stared. "How many newcomers do we have to go through now?"

"We've met with 3 so far, right? There are 11 more, I think."

"Mama mia."


	9. Chapter 8: It's a Secret to Everybody

_**CHAPTER 8: **__It's a Secret to Everybody_

Palkia floated out of the portal and stomped onto grassy plains. Grima leaped off and looked around.

It didn't look too different from Ylisse, to be honest. Fields, castles, small towns...

The only difference was the creatures everywhere.

Buff, piglike creatures marched around here and there. In the distant mountains, he could see rolling figures dotted on the craggy mountainside. And in front of Grima-

A Green-skinned, red-haired, tall man stood before him.

"You."

Grima raised an eyebrow. "Are you addressing me, mortal?"

Surprisingly, the man was unfazed by the insult. "Yes, you. Who are you?"

"I am Grima, the fell dragon. I am the rightful ruler of the continent of Ylisstol."

The man stared. "You claim to be a dragon, yet you are human."

Grima sighed. His Risen never asked pointless questions like these. "I'm inhabiting a mortal's body. Now state your name."

"I am Ganondorf, wielder of the Triforce of Power. I can sense your strength. I wish to know what your objectives are."

Grima sneered. "My objectives are nothing _you_ could accomplish. I desire nothing less than to take over this planet."

"Hm. Perhaps I could assist."

"We'll see... What would you be good for if I accepted?"

"I am capable of dark magic, and I am skilled at swordplay," Ganon said, "And I control the Moblins and Octoroks you see everywhere."

Grima glanced around. Moblin sounded like goblin. The piglike creatures could probably be mistaken for goblins of some sort... He supposed they were the Moblins.

"What are these 'Octoroks' you speak of?"

Ganon pointed behind Grima. "Do you see that bush?"

Grima turned. There was indeed a bush in the middle of the field. "What of it?"

The bush rose, and an octopus-like creature was made visible. It appeared the bush was part of the creature. It spit a rock at a small tree, and the tree cracked and fell over.

Grima nodded. "Very well,then. Instruct your minions to stand by my Risen and Pokemon." Grima's troops had indeed emerged from the portal.

"Before I do so... Might I suggest a target?"

"...You may."

"There's a tournament called the "Smash Tournament" that I've been invited to. The most powerful beings on the planet- and off- are invited to compete in friendly combat. Once we gather an army, we could take over the tournament."

"And with my power to turn those I slay into Risen..." Grima said, "I could control there so-called 'powerful beings' and take over the planet!"

"I have two requests, though."

Grima rolled his eyes. "Very well. Make it quick."

"There are two other Triforce wielders- the Hero of Time, Link, and the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I would like to extract the Triforce pieces from them. Just think... I'd be your most powerful ally."

Grima thought for a bit. "Very well, then. Your second condition?"

"The Hero of Time I mentioned, Link; once I extract the Triforce of Courage from him, I'd like to kill him myself. No zombification, no mind control; I want him dead."

Grima cackled. "Is that all? Very well, then."

...

_Ugh, that was terrible. Worst chapter I've written. I don't even know where in the timeline this is supposed to occur. I used the Ocarina of Time Moblins... But I also used the Skyward Sword Octoroks... But you could still see Gorons... But the Ganondorf in Smash Bros is from Twilight Princess. I don't even know. Sorry if the timeline logic doesn't work out._


	10. Chapter 9: Punched Out

_**CHAPTER 8:**__ Punched Out_

A man stood in a boxing ring, immobile, as if he was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, the door opened and a figure holding some object appeared.

"Who's there?" demanded the man in the boxing ring, as he peered into the dark.

The figure stepped into the light to reveal an African American man holding a sandbag.

"Doc Louis?"

He grinned. "You're standing in a boxing ring, and you're just standing there. What have you done with Little Mac?"

Mac chuckled. "Alright, then; pass over that sandbag."

...

"48...49...50!"

Mac climbed back onto the platform after the sit-ups, tired.

He'd been training for half an hour now.

"And you were planning on just standing there for this long?" Doc Louis asked incredulously.

"I can wait. This is a huge tournament. Like, seriously HUGE."

"Yeah, but these guys aren't like Glass Joe, or King Hippo; heck, not even Mike Tyson could beat them! These guys are stronger than Mike. They've saved the world countless times."

"And that's why I just trained. Let me land one more hit on the sandbag."

Doc nodded, and Mac walked up to it. Kind of a strange sandbag, really. It was a white cylindrical sandbag (which didn't seem unusual) with eyes (which did).

"Say... Where'd you get this sandbag?"

"Hm? Ah, those Smash Bros people sent it. They made it out of strong material, so you can go all-out on it, and it'll be fine."

"Really? Huh."

Mac charged up a punch.

"Then I can go full KO mode?"

"Go for it."

Mac uppercutted the sandbag, and it went flying. It broke through a window, and a crashing sound was heard from outside.

"I think I'm ready."

"Wait, YOU'RE the newcomer?"

Mac glanced behind him. There stood a tall, orange, robot-like figure. This was Samus, he supposed.

She compared her size to his. "But you're so... short."

Now, Mac didn't like the term 'short'. He was vertically challenge, yes, but short? He refused to take that insult from anybody.

He charged up another punch.

"I am NOT SHORT!"  
>With that, he knocked Samus into the ceiling, the glass on her helmet cracked.<p>

"One does NOT simply call me short."

...

_Alright, Smash is out. Because of that, I'll give you guys another chapter. You're welcome._


	11. Chapter 10: Dragon Rage

_Alright, this one's where the plot starts getting serious. I hope your bodies are ready. It's pretty long. Longest chapter so far._

_..._

_**CHAPTER 10: **__Dragon Rage_

A group of Pokemon walked to the edge of a canyon, miserable from the apocalypse that had occured the day before.

A yellow rodent, a pink puffball, and a blue bipedal hound were looking particularily miserable.

"Pika..." Pikachu looked down at the red hat he held- the last remainder of his trainer.

Jigglypuff and Lucario had belonged to the same trainer as well. The trainer had a full team of six Pokemon. Besides the first three, only one other had survived.

"CHAAAAAAAR!"

Charizard stomped to the edgeof the cliff, dirven mad with rage.

Piakchu looked up at him. "Pika pipika chuchu!" he cried, attempting to bring the fire dragon back to his senses.

It proved to be useless, however, and Charizard flew off, searching for a target to take out his anger on.

The other Pokemon in the group (all of them either wild Pokemon, or Pokemon who'd recently lost their trainers) worriedly stared after him, but nobody went after him.

Until of course, a skinny figure in the group stepped forward.

...

Mario walked into the canyon. About half a mile away from him were Link, Olimar, Kirby, and Samus.

"Hey, guys!" Mario called, "Have Red, his Pokemon, or the newcomer arrived yet?"

Olimar shook his head. "I sent some Winged Pikmin up to look for him five minutes ago. They came back with no sightings." (He had to yell this.)

Samus (with a crack still in her helmet from the day before) sighed. She was rather fond of the adorable, yellow mouse she had befriended last tournament.

"I hope nothing bad happened..." Link murmured, mirroring Samus's thoughts exactly.

Oliamr peered into the sunlight. "Wait... Charizard?!"

Mario turned right on time to jump out of the way as Charizard slammed down onto the ground.

"Ah, Charizard!" Mario said "You're here! Excellent! But... wehre's Red?"

This seemed to anger Charizard. He roared at Mario and shot a Flare Blitz.

Mario dodged it. He was really worried now. "Charizard? What's wrong?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Charizard merely roared and shot another Flare Blitz at him.

Mario back-flipped and turned to the four others. "He's gone insane! We'll have to knock him out and heal him later!"

The four didn't want to hurt Charizard, but they knew they had no choice.

Kirby spit out a Star Rod (DON'T ask why Kirby had a Star Rod in his mouth) and shot a star at Charizard. Samus blasted her arm cannon. Link threw his boomerang. Olimar plucked a Red Pikmin and threw it.

Mario began running up to the dragon, charging a fireball behind him. Charizard flew towards the plumber, another Flare Blitz charging in his mouth.

Just as they were about to clash, something sped between them, pushing the two apart. The two landed safely on their feet and turned to the source.

A figure stood on a distant branch of a tree, its body cloaked in shadows. It suddenly jumped up, droplets of water raining behind him.

It landed between the two. It was a blue, skinny, bipedal frog with its tongue wrapped around it like a scarf.

"Greninja?"

The water-type acknowledged Mario with a nod, then turned to Charizard.

"Gre."

"Char, char!"

"Ningrenin."

"Zard!"

"Ja."

"Chari..."

Charizard now looked very depressed.

Mario watched this whole exchange, confused. "What just happened?"

"Pikapika."

Mario turned to see Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, and a large group of other Pokemon. "Oh, hey."

"Pi, pikapika!" Pikachu said more persistantly this time, pointing at Charizard.

Mario blinked, then searched his pockets.

"Link, do you know where the Pokemon Translation Chips went?" (Link and the others had approached.)

Link stared blankly. "The Poke_whats_?"

Mario facepalmed and sighed. "Nevermind, we'll get the professors to work on it."

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, Mario, but you know I'm no good with this technology stuff." Link snapped at him.

"I just hope it isn't urgent," Olimar said, looking at Pikachu, "If it turns out they needed something now..."

Pikachu shook his head, as if he was saying he could wait.

"Alright, then. Let's get back to Lumiose City."

...

Mario walked towards the large building, accompanied by Pikachu. "This must be it."

There was a sign at the entrance that said: "Lumiose City Pokemon Research Lab".

The two walked in. Nobody was there but a guy sitting behind a counter.

"Oh, are you here to see the professor?" he asked, "Just take the elevator to the second floor."

Mario thanked him and walked into the elevator with Pikachu.

As they got out, two mean at a desk turned to meet them. One was older with gray hair, and the other was younger and had curly, black hair. They both wore lab coats.

"Ah, Mario!" said the younger one, "Bonjour! How are the Pokemon feeling?"

"They seem to be ok. So are the chips ready, Professor Sycamore?"

Sycamore scratched his chin. "I wouldn't know. I have no experience in Pokemon communication, I specialize in evolution."

Mario turned to the older man. "Professor Oak?"

Oak nodded, "They're done. Lucky you notified me so early. I just recently finished."

He picked up a pair of tweezers and lifted a small chip. He turned to Pikachu.

"Say ahh." he said, holding up the chip.

"Pikahh."

Professor Oak stuck it to the botoom of Piakchu's tongue. It appeared to have an adhesive substance on it, because it stayed there.

"Well?" Mario asked.

Pikachu sat there, just blinking.

"Blech." he finally said, "What's this sticky stuff? It tastes like a Garbodor dragged through a sewer full of Grimers."

"Success!" Professor Oak exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

Suddenly, Pikachu seemed to remember soemthing.

"Mario!" he cried, panicked, "This is BAD! Gather all of the Smashers we have! There's an evil guy!"

Mario was confused. "Wait... What's happening?"

"There's soem guy that completely invaded Unova!" Pikachu exclaimed. His small from quivered as he started to cry.

"He's killing Pokemon and people. A-and he killed..." Piakchu burst into tears.

"Who?" Mario demanded, "Who did he kill?"

"He killed Squirtle, Ivysaur, and... and..." He let out a loud sob.

"Who... who else did he kill?" Mario asked, but he already knew, based on Pikachu's sorrow.

"He killed... Red."


	12. Chapter 11: In Another Castle

_Sorry about the long absence. I might have to start updating once a week now. Anyways, here's the latest chapter._

…

_**CHAPTER 11: **__In Another Castle_

Grima and Ganon stood on top of a brick castle, watching the combat below.

The creatures of this world put up quite a fight, despite their simple appearances.

Brown mushroom-like creatures waddled around everywhere. They attacked by tackling enemies, which was surprisingly able to take out a singular Risen with each strike.

Close in numbers to them were yellow turtles with green and red shells. They ducked into their shells, making them impossible to kill through physical means. One particularly idiotic Risen made the dumb choice of kicking one of these shells. It was currently speeding through swarms of Grima's troops, knocking out a good number of them.

Green pipes emerged out of the ground here and there, plants sprouting out of them; but these weren't your everyday sunflowers. These plants resembled Venus Flytraps with spherical, red heads. As one opened its mouth to consume a Risen, its sharp teeth were momentarily visible.

Turtles wearing glasses flew around on clouds, out of reach of the earthbound (Ha ha, Nintendo references) Risen. Only the flying-type Pokemon were able to disable these. Once every few seconds, it reached into the cloud and pulled out a red, spiked ball. It threw these at the Risen. Once it hit, the spike balls uncurled to reveal beetles protected by their spiked shells.

There were many more creatures like this, and Grima had managed to kill three quarters of them in 2 hours.

He turned to a distant town. "Have you sent your army to the town?" Grima said, addressing Ganon.

"Yes. They're slowly killing off the Toads."

Grima raised an eyebrow. "Toads?"

"The citizens of the town."

"Ah. I see…" Grima jumped down from the castle. (It wasn't a very large castle; it was probably only 10 feet tall.)

Ganon did the same and followed him to the town.

When they arrived, they found pig-like creatures smaller than Moblins roaming around, attacking helpless Toads.

"Even my weakest troops, Bokoblins, could dispatch a town of Toads easily."

Grima ignored him and walked up to an elderly Toad, taking note that he looked to be an important figure.

"You." Grima demanded, "Are you the leader of these Toads?"

The Toad glared. "I refuse to give my identity."

Grima casually pulled out a Silver Sword and tested the sharpness with his thumb. "Is that so?"

The Toad gulped. "Alright, alright! I am Toadsworth, advisor to our fair Princess Peach."

"Princess, eh? Where exactly is this princess?" Perhaps she could have these creatures surrender and serve him. He _was_ losing quite a few Risen.

Toadsworth stifled a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but… our princess is in another castle."

"What?"

"She's not here. She's safe with the Smashers in- no, what am I thinking? I'm not telling you where she is!" he declared. Then he saw Ganon. "Oh, wait… No. That's not-"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"You already have the information, unfortunately."

"What? You imbecile! You dare lie to me?"

Toadsworth wheezed as Grima impaled him on his sword. He slumped over for a second, then got up, his eyes lifeless.

"Grima."

Grima turned around, a bit ticked off. "WHAT?"

"I already know where she is."

"WHAT?"

"…"

"Are you telling me you knew this whole time, yet remained silent?!"

"I told you I've been invited to every tournament since the second one, did I not?"

Grima blinked. He in fact, _had_ told him that. "I… I knew that, you nitwit!" he growled, denying his ignorance. He stomped back towards the battlefield. It appeared he had won.

A Risen Koopa walked up to him. "Lord Grima," he hissed, "we await commands."

Grima looked down at the creature. "Very well. Tell your comrades to prepare to attack…" He looked at

Ganon. "What other areas are there on this planet?"

"Let's see… The continent of New Leaf is practically useless; the inhabitants are peaceful. Tomodachi Island merely has Miis. Not very good fighters, as far as I can tell. That leaves this whole planet useless. Well, unless you count the regions of the Pokemon world we have yet to invade. There are other planets, too. Since Palkia can travel through space, they should be easy enough to get to. There's Dreamland and PNF-404."

Grima didn't like the sound of the first planet. "_Dream_land?"

"Dreamland and PNF-404 have many creatures. Creatures that engulf themselves in flames, crush enemies beneath them, emit electricity… And this goes for both planets."

"Pokemon could easily accomplish all of these… But the battle against these creatures has reduced the amount of troops. I cannot deny more. Very well then, Ganondorf. We shall pay these planets a visit."

Grima started towards Palkia, then paused. "Oh, and the location of the tournament… Where is it?"

"It starts in the Kalos region, in a city called Lumiose City."

Grima nodded. "Alright, then." With that, he turned back to Palkia and resumed walking.


End file.
